


Water Conservation

by UnchainedSilence



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchainedSilence/pseuds/UnchainedSilence
Summary: Really that's what it's about... It really isn't. [Persona 4 ザGolden]





	Water Conservation

Water Conservation:

Naoto had just managed to get into the shower this morning, feeling slightly frustrated that Souji managed to beat her to being fully awake. She had an itch that needed scratching and he wasn't there to help. Her dreams were quite vivid over the night which meant she woke up yearning for his touch, but he was already making breakfast by the time she realised. One thing to never do is interrupt Souji Seta while making breakfast; she'd rather not deprive herself of good food for the sake of self indulgence for a few minutes. Alas that feeling was never resolved, she hoped a good shower will wash away the needs but it didn't seem to be working.

"Souji-kun..." She whispered to herself as she traced the wash cloth against her breasts.

'Damn it, where is he?'

"Naoto!?" She heard Souji call from behind the bathroom door. She sighed assuming that he was going to leave to do some errands for the day, it was his day off from further education and the Shirogane Estate's paperwork was handled by her Grandpa today. So unless there were errands he had to do there wasn't much that needed them leaving the apartment.

"Yes!?" 

"I haven't had a shower yet. Can I join you?" She blinked surprised at the amazing turn of events.

'Fortune maybe indeed on my side.'

"Yeah, that is fine." She heard the bathroom door open and close quickly to not let the steam enter the rest of the apartment and then heard ruffling from beyond the shower door which she assumed was Souji stripping his clothes off. He quickly pulled the door open and shuffled in quickly to catch as much heat from the steam and water as possible. Naoto's breath hitched as she took in the naked Souji right in front of her. That itch that nagged her all morning had turned into full on desire from the couple seconds he's been in the shower with her. Souji carefully grabbed the shower gel and his own wash cloth from the railing next to the shower head making sure he didn't bump into Naoto in the process. 

"Naoto you ok?" She flinched as in realisation that she just had been staring at her boyfriend as soon as he got in without pulling away. His expression seemed aloof like he just needed to jump into the shower for the sake of cleaning and couldn't understand why she was locked frozen staring at him.

"I-I..." She stumbled, heat slowly rising to her face. Souji's expression turned from aloof to confuse.

"..." Naoto suddenly made a decision. She was horny, he was here, fuck it, might as well. 

Naoto took the half step to close the distance. "Nao-" She cut him, kissing him deeply, bringing her left hand to his cheek. Her weight against him caused him to step back against the shower wall as Naoto pressed herself into him. His body caught up as he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the embrace. Naoto's right hand ran along the side of his chest, she tried to take in as much of him as possible.

She pulled away, panting slightly as how much the atmosphere changed. The hand on his cheek move to the back of his neck and pulled as she swivelled herself around so now she had he back against the shower wall with Souji looming over her. Naoto hissed as her back hit the cold shower wall, the temperature contrast of the water to the shower tiles making the experience surreal. Souji's hands, now wet from the shower running over them, roamed up her body. The sleuth's breathing slowed in anticipation for the upcoming contact with her breasts and gasped once his hands made it there. She moaned softly as Souji's hands played with her mounds, gently squeezing and kneading them. His fingerers got to her nipples and, and with a small pinch of pressure she threw her head back and cried out. Souji used this opening to dive for her neck. His aggressive kisses along her collarbone were enough to make her body shudder. Her right arm draped over his shoulder lazily, as the other searched around his hips.

"Naoto-chan..." Souji moaned into her neck as she started to stroke his arousal lovingly. The hand around his shoulder grasped the now wet silver hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Naoto deepened it as much as possible because she needed relief and soon. The attention from Souji's hands was started to get to her and the need to jump him and impose her will was getting harder to deny. 

"More..." She breathed, breaking away from the kiss. She looked at him seeing his wet hair covering his left eye and smiled as his right hand moved down her chest, but the hand in his hair shot down to block him.

She flushed heavily. "I-I need you..." Giving his arousal a tentative squeeze, Naoto interlaced her fingers with his as he pondered his next course of action. An idea suddenly popped into his mind. He broke his hands away and squatted down slightly to grip the back of her thighs.

"Up." He instructed, on reaction Naoto hand let go of him and hopped up to wrap her legs around his waist. "Good?" She nodded, brushing the hair out of his eyes so she could see his face clearly.

She leaned forward to kiss him, this time it was small, chaste, teasing to entice him into doing his way with her. Keeping the close proximity, she leaned to his earlobe and bit it gently drawing a heavy breath from the former leader.

"What are you waiting for Souji-kun~" She sung lightly in his ear. "I'm waiting~" That set him off.

Readjusting slightly making sure it was a smooth entry he thrust upwards forcing Naoto cry out. Her grip on his shoulders became tighter as Souji pressed her further in to the wall for better leverage and went at a steady and deep pace. She groaned as her legs tensed causing her to be pulled just slightly closer, enough so that her clit brushed against his pelvic bone. Her eyes clamped shut trying to hold back the growing heat that was generating at an accelerated rate so she didn't finish immediately. This position was perfect for what she was up for this morning; quick, spontaneous, rough and it hit all the right spots. Souji's angle meant for every thrust, her body begged for more.

"T-This f-feel so good..." She moaned softly into his ear. Souji only grunted in response as his he nuzzled against her neck, attacking it again with kisses. Her arms shifted from holding his shoulders to around his neck securely which only made Souji thrust faster than before. Her inner muscles clenched at the speed increase knocking Souji out of rhythm for a moment before he readjusted and went back to work. Now he let his hands slack just a little so there was so there was some give with Naoto's movements from his actions. 

"P-Please... Harder!" She cried. Souji's limiter went off as he braced his arms on her behind and went at full speed. She held on like her life depended on, she was close, oh so close, she was almost there. She could almost taste the sensation...

Souji leaned up and gently sawed his teeth on her earlobe. "You're so sexy..." He whispered. Those words, husky, lustfully deep words set her off. She shuddered violently in her orgasm erupted. Souji grunted as he felt her muscles tightening around him both inside and out as she rode out her climax. The former leader wasn't too far behind, as a couple thrusts latter he bottomed out and unloaded into the sleuth. She mewed at the sensation and only held her arms tighter in the embrace, trying not to let him go. After a moment of getting their breath back Souji pulled away enough to see her face. She now had a bright smile, looking completely refreshed and ready for the day. She flicked the wet strands of hair out of her face and tapped Souji on the shoulder.

"Good morning Souji-kun." He gave her a small kiss on her nose.

"Good morning to you too." He squatted down then pulled away so she landed on her feet with ease. 

"Let us finish cleaning so we can carry on our day." Souji nodded with his trademark grin.

"Definitely, want me to wash your back?" Naoto picked up her wash cloth, using the moment to think about his suggestion.

"Certainly."


End file.
